The Fox Chase Cancer Center's mission is to reduce the burden of human cancer through the pursuit of new knowledge in basic biological research; the conduct of research specifically related to cancer etiology, treatment and prevention; and the application of new knowledge to the prevention of cancer and the compassionate care and treatment of all cancer patients. Fox Chase is one of only a few free-standing comprehensive centers in the country, and functions as a single, integrated institution, governed by a common board and management structure, and united by its single mission of reducing the burden of human cancer. This Cancer Center Support Grant requests support for professional personnel including senior and program leadership, administration and staff investigators; and planning and evaluation. Supporting the twelve established, peer-reviewed research programs and one developing program in breast cancer, are 25 shared facilities, and developmental funds for new investigators, pilot projects and emerging facilities.